


On The Town

by wolfiefics



Category: DCU (Comics), New Teen Titans
Genre: Fluff, Gen, brief mention of Joseph Wilson (Jericho)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfiefics/pseuds/wolfiefics
Summary: Raven and Dick go on the town for some culture and wind up in a drive by shooting. Fluff fic, essentially.





	On The Town

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in probably 1995-1997 when I was still in undergraduate college. I hadn't perfected my writing style and was barely a twenty something. At the time Batman and The Teen Titans were my thing. LOL! I still have all those old comics too! So excuse it's raw state and enjoy the fluff. Keep in mind this is from the Marv Wolfman and George Perez era Titans.

Richard Grayson wandered in, craving coffee and donuts. Well, not so much the donuts as the coffee. With all the hoopla that had just ended between Brother Blood and his messed up relationship with Kory, he needed a vacation. Badly. Noting the lack of Titan activity in the "Chow Room", as the place was affectionately known, Dick considered going back to bed, but the coffee craving shoved him toward the bubbling coffee pot.

"Good morning, Richard. Did you sleep well?" Raven, a mysterious woman with a gentle disposition, scared him to death. She waited patiently while he finished hyperventilating and then continued, "As most of you drink coffee in the morning, I went ahead and made a pot. I am unsure of it's taste but . . ."

"Raven, coffee tastes God awful anyway. It's the caffeine shot that everyone wants it for." Dick poured a cup and quickly swallowed the bitter brew, making a hideous face in the process. After a few seconds of absorbing the jolt of caffeine, a satisfied smile spread across his face. Feeling more sociable, Dick grinned at Raven, causing her heart to flutter. "So, how did you sleep last night, Raven?"

"Very well, thank you, Richard."

"DICK!" The shriek shook the rafters. Dick winced then looked down the hallway toward the sound of the holler. "RICHARD GRAYSON, HOW COULD YOU!" Starfire, also known as the model Kory Anders, flew down the hall at lightening speed and about ran Dick over.

"Kory, honey, it's too early to be mad. What'd I do?" Kory held up a kelly green slinky sequined gown Dick remembered using as a quick towel last night before venturing to bed. He backed up before the fire flashing in the alien woman's eyes.

"This," she hissed angrily, "was on loan for me to wear for the modeling show today. YOU. USED. IT. AS. A. TOWEL.!" Dick backed up until his back was against the cabinet. "It's ruined!" she cried, flinging it at him. "I'm so mad I could turn you into barbeque." Thrusting a finger into his face she growled, "I am not going anywhere with you tonight! Find someone else to go watch that state play!" With a flurry of red hair she vanished from the room.

"Well, nuts," Dick hopped up onto the cabinet top dejectedly. He looked at Raven, who was watching him intently as if she couldn't fathom his incredibly stupid move. "I guess that wasn't an old outfit of Kory's like I thought." He ran a broad hand through his midnight black hair. "Raven, would you like to go see Oklahoma tonight?"

"The state play?" Raven inquired.

"Yeah. My favorite Rogers and Hammerstein show. My parents played that soundtrack all the time when I was a kid." He sighed and took another sip of his now cooling coffee.

"I would be overjoyed to accompany you on the town tonight, Richard." Raven looked excited, well, excited as she got. She didn't get out much and had only recently gotten her own apartment.

"Great," Dick summoned a hopeful expression. "How about dinner too? Anyplace you want."

Raven smiled, a rarity for her. "You have a deal, Richard."

***

Donna rolled her eyes. "That dress cost small fortune!"

"I'm sure he'll pay for it, knowing Dick, but I can't believe he used my clothing as a towel!" Kory was still angry but not as explosive as four hours ago. "I even told him he could go alone to the theater tonight."

Donna eyed Kory pensively and raised the camera to take a shot of the alien model. "Well, he's not, y'know."

Kory turned, throwing a bright smile for the flashing camera. "What do you mean, Donna?"

"Well, according to Vic who got it from Gar who got it from Joe, Dick is taking Raven with him tonight: dinner, show, the whole schmear." Donna was surprised by the lack of sizzle in the air. Normally, Kory was extremely possessive and jealous when it came to Dick and other women.

Kory seemed to ponder the idea momentarily then shrugged. "Raven needs to get out more anyway, Donna. Between you and me, Dick can be a little suffocating at times." Whirling for the camera and showing off her athletic legs, Kory continued, "Besides, it's not like anything will happen tonight between the two of them anyway."

Donna giggled. "Maybe guys will see Raven out with rich and handsome Richard Grayson and decide that she needs a few phone calls." Both women laughed and continued the photo shoot.

***

The dinner was nice. Raven, Dick discovered, had an absolute lust for Chinese food. The spicier the better too. He grinned inside with an errant thought about hooking Raven and Bruce Wayne up. Chinese was about the only thing Bruce could cook and even that was debatable.

They'd had a good conversation, talking about things they'd never discussed before, learning things about each other that they'd never known. Raven was fascinated by Dick's life in the circus and Dick found that Raven had always wanted to learn how to do trapeze stunts. That whole conversation lasted until they were actually seated in the box seats for the musical, Oklahoma.

Raven loved the performance and hummed along with a few of the familiar tunes. They laughed and giggled, sharing the sparkling water that Dick had ordered. Dick watched Raven's little girl wonder at the humanity around them, sharing in the joy of the famous musical. During intermission they played the game of guessing who was from out of town and who were native New Yorkers. Raven seemed to be winning by the time the curtain rose for Act Two.

After throwing roses onstage for the excellent cast, Dick and Raven left the theater, Dick throwing a few menancing glances at a few men who turned to look at Raven. Dick had to admit she looked fabulous in a pure white gown with gossamer silver threads laced through the material.

"Would you like to go get some coffee somewhere?" Dick offered, reluctant to let the night end so soon.

Raven looked up at him, the ruby jewel on her forehead lending an exotic quality to her already ethereal beauty. "Only if they serve tea, Richard. I don't like coffee very much."

Dick grinned. "I know just the spot." They hailed a cab and were soon cruising across the Brooklyn bridge to Dick's "spot". After ordering tea and coffee in a small cafe in Little Italy, the two sat in companionable silence, drinking in the atmosphere that permeated every niche of New York City.

"This was a lovely evening, Richard. I want to thank you for it because . . ." Raven's sentence was cut off by a distinctive rat-a-tat-tat.

"DOWN!" Dick shouted, pushing Raven to the floor as the window next to their table shattered. "Damn, where did that come from?"

Raven shuddered. "Richard, there is a dead man over there." She pointed to a well-dressed man slumped over his dinner, blood draining from five or six bullet holes in his back.

Dick looked at her, "Can't you help him?"

Raven shook her head. "I cannot bring people back from the dead, no matter how recent."

Dick squeezed her shoulder. "Come on, let's get out of here. I've got a mind to try and follow them."

Raven hesitated. "Shouldn't we wait for the police?"

Dick looked at her. "Don't worry. We'll come back here. I just want to investigate." The two slipped out of the confusion and walked around the building. Spent shells littered the street. The alleyway a few door down from the cafe showed a profusion of cigarette butts. "Fresh," Dick pointed out. "They waited a long time to get this guy."

Raven whirled about, trying to get a psychic feel of the area. "I sense that murdering this man was not their original intention. Someone was opposed to it so strongly that he left an imprint here. It seems they may have done this as a last resort."

"Hmmmm." Dick puzzled over that detail, then the turned at the wail of police sirens. "I think we'd better go back. The police are here."

After giving their statements to the police, they fought their way to a cab and headed back to the T-shaped building called Titans Tower. Both of them sighing with relief at being home, they greeted their fellow Titans who sat around the kitchen table, waiting on the errant members to return.

"So, Dick, did ya get any?" Raven frowned at Gar Logan and then whacked him mentally on the head. He may not have noticed because Kory whomped him one at the same time.

"Not funny, Logan, not funny at all." Dick collapsed in a chair next to Kory and sighed again.

"Was it that bad, fearless leader? I always thought the witch was good company," laughed Cyborg.

"We were shot at, Victor, and did not find the criminals afterward." Raven watched with a sinking heart as Kory flew into a tempestuous fit over Richard's safety. They had such a enjoyable time that Raven wished it had not ended. She wished they had gone tracking the criminals together. Though she knew Richard was off-limits, she couldn't help fantasizing.

The other Titans clamored for details and Dick told them. Finally, after an hour of wrangling over the details, the news told them the story. It was a mob hit. The man was assassinated by his own men. Everyone nodded thoughtfully, digesting the information, shrugged and chalked up to the criminal mind. Who could fathom it?

***

Dick was just laying down when the phone rang. He picked it up and mumbled, "Hello?"

"I understand you've been playing target again." The deep voice on the other end could only belong to one man.

"The news link in Gotham is much better than it is in New York City," Dick grunted.

"No. Raven paid me a visit. Something about me fixing her Chinese next week."

Dick sputtered with laughter. Raven must have slipped into his mind over dinner earlier that evening.

"Did you take her up on it?"

"What do you think?"

"She's a Chinese food freak like you..." Dick laughed again.

"Have a good night, Dick."

"'Night," chuckled Dick.

"Good night, Richard." A white form seemed to float next to his bed.

"Good night, Raven," Dick snuggled down into the comforter and closed his eyes. Raven watched him with a half-smile on her face. She leaned down and blew him a light kiss. Then in a puff of smoke, she was gone.


End file.
